Grapevine - Carrollton Texas Tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = grapevine_tornado.png|image caption = |date = Mar. 9th 2020|times = 8:12PM - 8:59PM|touchdown = 8:12PM|winds = 200 MPH (estimated)|injuries = 563|fatalities = 76|damage = 1.7 billion (2020 USD|areas = Grapevine, TX Carrollton, TX Plano, TX|tornado season = Mar. 9th-10th 2020 tornado outbreak}} Meteorological synopsis On March 6th the Storm Prediction Center (SPC) began monitoring the potential for a large outbreak over the OK, TX region. 2 days before the even occurred the SPC issued a moderate risk with a large chance of damaging tornadoes and damaging winds. The day of March 9th the SPC issued a high risk. Noting the chance of a dangerous tornado outbreak including the chance of violent long tracked tornadoes. Tornado Summary The tornado first began at 8:13PM on Mar. 9th, just south west of Keller Texas. The tornado touched down doing minor roof damage, before moving north east causing EF1 roof damage to the Mills Lane Elementary School. The tornado would soon later cause EF2 damage to many houses. It would maintain EF2 status for about 3 miles where another elementary school was damaged. As the tornado moved north east it would start doing EF3 damage around the Bear Creek PKWY and Davis BLVD intersection. This is also where 7 people would lose their life. The tornado did do significant tornado damage to the Carroll Elementary school. In the neighborhood near the school 4 people would die and high end EF3 damage would be found. Well-built homes along Wentwood DR would be flattened and even trees we're debarked. This is where 23 people would die.The tornado would continue to do EF4 damage for the next mile. After passing Texas 114 it would slightly weaken to a 145 MPH EF3. While going through Downtown Grapevine the tornado would tear off roofs of well built structures. After exiting Downtown Grapevine it would significantly weaken to an EF1. After passing interstate 636 it would strengthen to an EF2. The tornado would gain EF3 status where it would uproot trees and nearly flatten houses. The tornado would strike Coppell middle school with winds of 158 MPH. It would continue doing mid-end EF3 damage for the next 2 miles. It would weaken to an EF1 while passing President GB turnpike. While entering Central Carrollton it would rapidly intensify. While nearing President GB turnpike it would hit Blaton elementary school doing extreme damage and even flattening the northern side of the school. While crossing montclair DR it would reach peak intensity of 200 MPH just shy of an EF5. The tornado would continue doing mid-end EF4 damage for another mile. The tornado weakened to an EF3 with winds of 160 MPH just before doing major damage to the Walmart Supercenter. The tornado would keep doing EF3 damage till it crossed Highway 289. As the tornado entered Preston Square it would do EF2 damage to well built structures and some homes. The tornado gradually weakened from there. The tornado finally lifted. Aftermath After lifting outside of Plano an MCI was issued for the cities of Grapevine, Carrollton, and Plano. The Salvation Army and American Red Cross set up temporary shelters for residents in Dallas and Plano. Search and resure efforts lasted for about 2 weeks. Governor Greg Abbott issued a State of Emergency on Mar. 10th at 12:00 AM and hosted a post-tornado news conference at noon of March 11th. The city of Grapevine proposed a measure making twelve changes to its residential building codes, include requiring that new home construction in the city include hurricane clips or framing anchors, continuous plywood bracing and wind-resistant garage doors in order for homes to withstand winds up to 145 mph. On June 21st, Discovery Channel aired an hour-long documentary about the storm titled Terror in Dallas: Texan Disaster. Initially the tornado was rated an EF5 with winds of 210 but was lowered 2 days later. Photos Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Long Track Tornadoes